yakuzapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō), is a protagonist in all of the main Yakuza games, and is a playable character in Yakuza: Dead Souls. He is good friends with the games' main protagonist Kiryu, and has saved his life on a number of occasions because, he claims, he is the only person worthy of killing him. He is known for his flamboyant style, and his insistence that people beat him in a fight before he gives them information. Biography WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! Majima joins the Tojo Clan alongside Taiga Saejima in 1985, but both Saejima and Majima were set up to perform a hit. Majima went to a warehouse on Tokyo Docks on the day of the hit, where he was warned that it was a setup, but attempted to go anyway, knowing Saejima was about to carry it out, so he was tied up, and had his left eye gouged out by a Yakuza for spitting in his face and refusing to apologize. In 1995, Majima was part of the Shimano family, known as the "Mad Dog of Shimano", when Kiryu was sent to prison. He never believed that Kiryu was responsible for killing his own "father". When Kiryu was released from prison in 2005, Majima fought him twice, once in the batting cages, and the second time in the "Shangri-la" hotel. After the death of Shimano, Majima forms his own family, leaves the Tojo Clan and establishes his own construction company, clearing out Purgatory to start the construction of Kamurocho Hills, as well as taking over the Pleasure District from Kage the Florist, who has moved into the Millennium Tower. After a fight in the Colosseum, he agrees to help protect the Tojo Clan from the Omi Alliance. He single-handedly manages to fight off dozens of Omi men, before finally being taken to the doctor's by Kaoru Sayama. He then agrees to get his workers to find the 30 bombs planted around Kamurocho, defusing the final bomb by himself. After the events of Yakuza 2, Majima is persuaded by Kiryu to return to the Tojo Clan in order to protect new chairman Daigo Dojima, but only after the obligatory fight, this time on top of Millennium Tower. Two years later in 2008, Kiryu comes to Tokyo to question Majima over the resort deal that threatened his orphanage, and again Majima agrees to talk as long as Kiryu agrees to fight 3 rounds in the Colosseum, the final fight once again being against Majima. He reveals that he got involved in the deal for Daigo's sake. When Kiryu gets in a fight with hundreds of Land Minister Suzuki's men, Majima saves the day in his usual flamboyant style, by driving a bright pink construction lorry straight through the barrier of the Diet building and swerving to avoid running over dozens of people. He offers to send his family members to Okinawa as assistance, but Kiryu refuses. He wishes Kiryu luck with his fight, and says not to let Mine and the CIA kill him, since he is going to be the one who kills Kiryu someday. In 2010, Majima has given back purgatory to Kage and moved into the old Kazama family office in Millennium Tower. Hearing that Saejima has come looking for him, he asks him to meet in the tower, forcing Saejima to fight several rouge clan members. After meeting, Majima summons all of his men to protect Saejima from the police as they walk to the batting cage, where Majima once again agrees to tell Saejima what he knows, as long as he beats him in the obligatory fight. After the fight, he reveals what took place in 1985, including how he lost his eye after Saejima commented on his eye patch. Shortly after, he is arrested by Munakata so as not to get in the way of his plans. On Yakuza: Dead Souls, he fights the zombie outbreak, alongside Kazuma Kiryu, Shun Akiyama, and Ryuji Goda using a shotgun. Fighting Style Majima always uses some kind of weapon whilst fighting, most notably a Tanto knife. He is extremely nimble, able to slide and dodge with great power and speed, making it difficult for attacks to connect. He is also extremely powerful in HEAT mode, being virtually impossible to knock down, and being able to unleash a furious combo with several slashes and stabs. He is also dangerous when knocked down, since he can easily knock down your character as he rights himself. On Yakuza 4, he also had a very dangerous "Spinning Top" attack, in which he would spin round for several seconds, slashing and knocking down Saejima whenever he gets in the way. Trivia Majima addresses Kiryu as Kiryu-chan, a suffix normally reserved for children, lovers and close family members. Kiryu in turn addresses Majima as Majima no-Niisan, which roughly translates as "Majima, Bro!" Category:Tojo Clan Members Category:Yakuza characters Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters